Once Agian We Meet Under the Flag of Hate
by RisingLove
Summary: Orochimaru has seen how strong Sakura is and wants her to join him. When she refuses he puts her under Sasukes care. AU
1. Once Again We Meet Under A Flag of Hate

**Once Again We Meet Under the Flag of Hate**

**By: Peyton Jayne Adams**

**Major Characters: Sasuke&Sakura, Orochimaru**

**Minor Characters: Kabuto, Itachi, Naruto&Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi**

**Warning: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

Sakura had been running for hours, her legs hurt and she was having difficulty breathing. _'Why did Tsunade send me on this mission? There is no way we will find Akatsuki members just by aimlessly running around.'_

Sakura decided to stop and rest for a while. She chose a nice big tree to rest under and before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

Orochimaru had called Sasuke down to his throne room because some Konoha Kunoichi had been spotted just inside the border of the Sound.

"Sasuke I want you to take my best squad and go down to where the Kunoichi was last spotted. I have already sent three squads down and none have returned." Orochimaru said. "I want her brought back alive. Understand Sasuke."

"Yes Orochimaru."

Sasuke walked down the hallway towards the recon room._' Who could this Kunoichi be if she could defeat three of the Sound squads by herself?' _

* * *

Sakura awoke when she felt a strong wall of chakra approaching. She estimated it was three squads of about fifteen or twenty each.

_'Could it be the Akatsuki? No that's not possible they don't have anywhere near this many members. Oh God I hope it's not the...'_

Suddenly she was surrounded by fifty to sixty ninjas. "Sound"

"Surrender Konoha Kunoichi or die." Said a tall muscular man with many scars on his face.

"Oh please. Me surrender to the likes of you. You must be crazy, do you have any idea with whom you are dealing with."

"Well then if you won't surrender then you will die."

"_Well obviously not_."

Sakura took her fighting stance as five of the ninjas charged her. Two jumped up to attack from above, while the other three charged her from different sides. Sakura shot chakra into her hands, and knocked out the three on the ground. She then turned her attention to the remaining two in the air. They were coming down, Kunai drawn. Sakura simultaneously threw two Shuriken into the two men, and then turned her attention to the rest.

"Squad 4 GO! Squad 8 be ready to fall in as backup." yelled the muscle man from before.

'_I bet he is in charge here. I should target him first.'_

Sakura threw a barrage of poison tipped hari at members of squad 4 that had moved to attack her, each one hitting their mark, then jumped up and flipped into the air throwing a second barrage of poisoned hari at the remaining squad from above. She then drew her kunai and poured her chakra into it. Sakura ran full speed at the muscle man, kunais clanging on impact as he blocked her attack. However because of the chakra in her kunai her blade cut through his, and straight into his neck. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, quickly bleeding to death. The remaining ninjas stared at Sakura dumbfounded and scared.

"Anyone else for a fight, come on step right up. Take your best shot."

* * *

Sasuke was headed towards the boarder of the sound were the Kunoichi had been spotted when he felt a strong and familiar chakra presence. As he cleared the trees he landed in a clearing. It was littered with fallen Sound ninjas; this Kunoichi really did take down three squads by herself.

'_Who is this __Konoha Kunoichi? I didn't know any Kunoichi this strong back when I was still in the village. And what was that I sensed earlier? Could Itachi really be here? And if he is what does he have to do with this Kunoichi?'_

Sasuke didn't have to wait long to get an answer because at that very moment he felt a surge of chakra right in front of him. That's when he saw Sakura and Itachi.

* * *

"That was very good Sakura. You have improved greatly since last I saw you."

"Oh! Go sit in a hole somewhere and die already Itachi."

"Now, now let's not get testy."

"What do you want Itachi? I don't have time to sit here and have a nice long heart to heart chat with you."

"I know but I just thought you would want to know that you're in sound territory."

"Oh no duh! I just got attacked by three Sound ninja squads but I'm not anywhere near their territory!"

"Humph"

"Don't humph me Itachi! Oooooo! You really piss me off sometimes you know that."

"Ya ya don't get all bent out of shape. I just wanted you to know that Orochimaru sent Sasuke out here to apprehend you."

_Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. Sakura was yelling at Itachi like he was her younger brother or something, and he was just taking it!_

"What! I can't face him right now. I won't be able to handle it."

"You are strong enough to hold your own against him Sakura."

"I know that, but I just can't face him now."

"Are you afraid that you'll break down and start crying at the sight of him?"

"No! Of course not idiot. I'm not that weak little crybaby anymore. I'm not worried that I'll be too upset. I'm worried that I... that I... I might kill him before we can bring him to justice in Konoha."

"You think you can kill Sasuke, you are in love with him."

_"Was_ in love with him. He changed and _not_ for the better. The Sasuke that I knew died years ago, and you killed him you know Itachi."

"Humph"

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Humph"

"Aaahhhhh!"

'_What is going on here I think I'm going crazy.'_

"Sasuke-sama"

"What"

"Don't you think we should move in and attack?"

"No, you and squad 11 will take the injured back with you to base and report what we have seen."

"Understood."

"Squad 17 you stay here to back me up."

Sasuke sat and listened to Sakura and Itachi until Itachi noticed his presence, or at least pretended to.

"I think I have stayed to long besides you seem to have a visitor Sakura."

"What!"

As Sasuke stepped out of the shadows he saw Sakuras face fall from what was almost a smile to a look of pure hatred.

Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke and he was left alone with Sakura

"What do you want Sasuke."

"I want you to come with me back to the Sound. You have to pay for what you did here."

"I'm afraid I can't give you what you want Sasuke."

"Then I guess I'll have to take you by force."

"I won't go with you. Not for the world, not for the life of my friends, nothing!"

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice Sakura."

"You always have a choice. That's something you never learned Sasuke."

"But this time your choice has been made for you. You_ are_ coming with me."

Suddenly Sasuke was behind her. "No you don't, not this time Sasuke."

Sakura appeared behind Sasuke and kicked his side causing him to fly into a tree, breaking it because of the power Sakura used.

'_When did she get that strength?' _Sasuke thought to himself as he touched his side to feel the damage it caused. He slightly winced when he finally realized the pain. '_This is going to be interesting.'_

As Sasuke got back on his feet Sakura rushed him. Sakura has her fist clenched tightly as it headed for Sasuke's face. As her fist closed in, Sasuke stopped her blow by grabbing her wrist.

"Chidori Nagashi."

Blue lightning emitted from Sasuke's body. As it hit Sakura, she screamed out in pain. Sasuke let go of his opponent as she slump to the ground.

Sakura's rage was growing. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She stud up and filled her fist with chakra as she ran toward Sasuke without any regrets. There wasn't a tear in her eyes, only anger; but her insides were being torn to pieces.

With the electricity crackling around his body still, Sasuke rushed at Sakura. He couldn't kill her because she was the target. Orochimaru's orders were to bring the Kunoichi back to the base without killing her.

In Sakura's hands were kunais with explosive tags. When Sasuke was in distance, she tossed the kunais. When they were several feet away from Sasuke, the tags exploded.

Not knowing what traps could be ahead, Sasuke stopped and looked around to see if his enemy was around. He didn't sense her chakra anyway nearby, but there was a possibility she had an attack plan. Nothing happed; he let the electricity vanish from his body.

The moment it was gone, Sakura attacked from behind. She punched Sasuke in his abdomen hard, but it didn't make him go very far. When he regained his stance, Sakura was charging again. As her fist was about to make contact with his face, he grabbed her wrist with his left gripping it tighter as she struggled to get free.

"LET GO OF ME, SASUKE!" Sakura raged, pouring chakra into her other hand. She could feel her tears beginning to build up in her eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT OF ME?"

Before Sakura could get her answer, Sasuke knock her unconscious.

"You're needed alive."

His calm voice echoed in her ear as she lost control of her body. Sasuke let her wrist free from his grasp, letting Sakura fall into his arms. With his target out cold, Sasuke placed her over his shoulder and jumped on to the tree branch to where the leader of Squad 17 was.

"I've got what we came here for," said Sasuke with a cold voice.

Sasuke left first, disappearing with Sakura over his shoulder in a whirlwind of fire. Knowing how inpatient Sasuke could get the ninja quickly signaled for the squad to follow and they disappeared after him.

* * *

**Please review this is my first story so I really want to know what you thought.**


	2. Join Me

**Join Me**

**By: Peyton Jayne Adams**

**Major Characters: Sasuke&Sakura, Naruto&Hinata, Orochimaru**

**Minor Characters: Jiraiya, Kabuto, Itachi, Tsunade, Kakashi**

**Warning: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's throne room, Sakura still over his shoulder, he noticed that she had filled out nicely over the years. Her hips were wide and had a nice curve, she had a nice flat stomach too, and her breasts round and tight against his back. Sakura had always been cute, not as pretty as some but cute, now thought she was beautiful. Though he would never admit to thinking that.

"Nice work Sasuke. I knew you could bring back by little cherry blossom."

"You knew that Sakura was the Kunoichi near the border didn't you."

Before Orochimaru could answer Sakura started to wake up.

"Put her down Sasuke and use these ropes to tie her hands and feet."

Sasuke did as he was told and just as he finished Sakura's eyes shot open. Her eyes shown with pure hatred.

"What the hell Sasuke untie me!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but I can't have you running off." Orochimaru said in his slimy voice.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to join me of course."

"Oh you want me to join you."

"Yes."

"Well I'll have to think about that. Um, hell to the NO! Like I would ever join you."

"Just think about it Sakura if you stay here you can see your love, Sasuke, everyday."

"I don't love him. I don't want to be anywhere near him."

'_That hurts. I'm not surprised she hates me thought. Ugh what do I care?'_

"Well until you decide to join us you will be under Sasuke's care."

"What!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Yes, Sakura you will be staying with Sasuke in his room. You will do as I say Sakura because if you don't I will simply make you with this wonderful drug that deletes all your memories allowing me to replace them with my own."

"Fine I'll go and live in Sasuke's room but I won't like it!" Sakura turned her head away from the two and stuck her nose in the air.

"Stubborn little girl. You are just like Tsunade, but I will break your heart and destroy your soul. You will be mine Sakura."

"The funny thing is Orochimaru you can't break a heart that's broken, and you can't destroy a soul that has already been shattered."

"No, but your heart and soul can be mended. And once it is I can break it in a way that you can never mend it again."

"You can't reach my heart or my soul, no one can."

"We will see about that Sakura. Sasuke please take Sakura to her new room."

Sasuke once again threw Sakura over his shoulder and walked out the door, angry that he had been completely ignored. They acted as if he was not even there, making decisions that would affect his life. Sakura was not helping either. She kept thrashing around, and the way her body moved against his when she did affected his lower body in a startling way."

'_What is Orochimaru up to what does he want with Sakura, and why does he want her to stay with me so badly? He was definitely up to something.'_

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru what do you want with Sakura, and why did you put her under Sasuke's care."

"Kabuto have you seen Sakura fight?"

"No."

"Well than let me tell you Kabuto she is a force to reckon with. Sakura has amazing chakra control, her punch is deadly, and her medical ninjutsu might be better than yours. Sakura is a valuable asset to us and we can't afford to lose her. Understand Kabuto."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"Besides Kabuto imagine the children that those two could produce. They would be amazing candidates for my next body after Sasuke's fails."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to finish. I know it's short but I have finals next week. Also it might be a while before I update again because I am grounded from my computer for a week just for not answering my phone when my mom called. I secretly got on to finish this up and publish it. Again I am very sorry and I will update as soon as possible. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review I really want to know what you think.**


	3. I Don't Love You Anymore

**I Don't Love You Anymore**

**By: Peyton Jayne Adams**

**Major Characters: Sasuke&Sakura, Orochimaru**

**Minor Characters: Kabuto, Itachi, Naruto&Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi**

**Warning: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

"Ba-chan Sakura has been kidnapped by Sasuke-teme!"

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite spiky blond haired idiot."

"Ba-chan we have to save Sakura!"

"What are you babbling on about now Naruto?"

Naruto was starting to look really frantic, she hadn't seen him this upset since Sasuke left the village.

"Well remember the mission you sent us on?"

"Yes, I sent Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai to gather information on the Akatsuki."

"Ya well we split up and agreed to meet back at the Tea House after five hours. When the time came everyone arrived on time except Sakura. We all decided to go look for her, me and Hinata went together and she picked up Sakura's chakra." He said motioning for the first time to the shy girl behind him. "When we got close enough for me to see what was going on Sasuke and Sakura were engaging in a fight! We weren't fast enough and Sasuke knocked Sakura unconscious and threw her over his shoulder and disappeared!"

Naruto was getting really upset now. "Now, now Naruto there was nothing we could have done to save her." Hinata said as she put her hands calmingly on Naruto's arms. The two had been dating now for almost a year and Hinata had had a very positive effect on Naruto. Her calm and sweet nature made her the perfect match for the obnoxious and fiery ninja.

"Lady Tsunade, it appears that Sakura was attacked by three sound squads. Sakura succeeded in killing all members of those squads, and I suspect that those squads were the first sent to apprehend Sakura and when they failed Sasuke was sent." Hinata said calmly.

"I see, Sakura must have entered Sound territory."

"I knew we were close to the Sound border but I never thought we were that close." Hinata said with obvious shock.

"Yes well the Sounds border changes constantly as Orochimaru gains and looses land."

"What is going to happen to Sakura Ba-chan!"

"I don't know Naruto. I knew Orochimaru needed a young girl for Sasuke, but I never thought he would choose Sakura or that he would need her so soon."

"What are you talking about!" Naruto and Hinata shouted together.

"Orochimaru needs a young girl to bare Sasuke's child, so that when Sasuke's body gives out and Orochimaru needs a new one he can use the young Uchiha's."

"We can't let that happen it would tear Sakura apart to have that happen to her child." Hinata said worriedly.

"I know that."

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway with Sakura still bound over his shoulder. She had only spoken once the whole walk.

_"Now let's get one thing straight "Mr. Tall Dark and Mute" if you think for one second that your getting anywhere with me you are sorely mistaken."_

_"What are you talking about."_

_"Don't go thinking I'm stupid because I'm not. I saw the way Orochimaru looked at me back there. And don't think I'm deaf either I could hear him from all the way down the hallway. He wants Uchiha babies. Don't get me wrong I don't mind you having children, in fact I welcome it have as many as you want, just not with me!"_

_"Humph"_

_"Don't you humph me. God your just like you brother."_

_"I'm nothing like him."_

_"Ya sure you're not."_

'Where does she get off telling me I'm like my brother.' Then he remembered Itachi doing the same thing to Sakura earlier in the forest and her reacting just the same way. 'How did Sakura get so chummy with Itachi.' He was going to find out. When he reached his room he opened the door and threw Sakura on the bed.

"Back in the forest I saw you with Itachi. How did you two get so well acquainted?"

She didn't answer just held up her bound wrists and ankles "Sorry Sakura I can't untie you because we can't have you running off." She just rolled her eyes and motioned for him to untie her. "If you want me to untie you you'll have to ask."

"Oh so _you_ can give everyone else the silent treatment every day of _your_ life, but _I _can't for even half an hour!"

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh but he didn't. Instead he just nodded.

"You are hopeless. Now will you _please_ untie me _all mighty one_." She said sarcastically.

"Of course _Hime-sama_." He said just as sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes again.

' What a hypocrite she is.' After he cut her ropes he asked her again.

"How did you get to know Itachi so well Sakura?"

"You know he's not as bad as you think."

"Don't tell me what I think just answer the question." He said angrily

"Ok calm down, I knew Itachi before he left the village. Although I didn't know he was your brother at the time, he was really kind and I looked up to him as an older brother after my brother, Kenji, died on an AMBU mission. Your brother was the one who came to our house to tell us what had happened. He stood with me in the pouring rain at my brother's funeral. Long after everyone else had left he stayed with me. I lay there crying for hours I couldn't believe Kenji was gone he was everything to me. Itachi told me it would be ok and that no amount of crying would bring him back. After the funeral your brother came to visit me every day. Until one day he didn't show up, that was the day your family died. I waited at that park for hours but he never came. When I finally started to walk home I saw him he was running towards the village gate, the same place I saw you last before you left. I called out his name and ran towards him, when he turned to look at me I could see he had been crying. I asked him what was wrong and he said "Sakura I've done a horrible thing and I can never make up for it. My family is dead and I can't stay here any longer." This time I told him it was going to be ok and that no amount of crying would bring them back. He smiled at me then said "Sakura thank you." Then he was gone just like you."

"That was all a lie Sakura he was just pretending to be nice, showing you the person you wanted to see."

"No! No you're wrong. Now _shut up_ and let me finish my story, whether you believe it or not is up to you but let me finish."

"Fine continue _Hime-sama_."

"Your sarcasm is not welcome in this situation. Now like I was saying, at the time I didn't know Itachi was your brother. It was a day after Itachi left I found out about the deaths of your family. People kept saying Itachi had done it. I couldn't believe he could do something like that, but what he said that night kept playing over and over in my head. I didn't find out till years later that Itachi was your brother. It was at that point that things made since, his family was dead because _he_ had killed them and that was the horrible thing he had done. I hated him because he had left me just like my brother, I still loved him because he was like my brother, but I could never fully forgive him for killing his family. After you left the village he began to visit me in the village, at the training grounds, and on missions. At first he said he was just checking up on me. I didn't really mind because I was glad to see him again, but I was never really nice to him. I yelled at him a lot and he just ignored it like I had never said anything. Overtime he told me stuff about that night. Though none of the secret details and stuff just the reasons why and what he was and is planning to do."

"What is he planning."

"Nope you'll get nothing from me I've been sworn to secrecy. Even though I don't agree with his way of thinking, and will personally bring him back to life after you kill him just so I can kill him again myself for his stupidity."

"Humph"

"I told you not to do that!"

"Ya whatever I don't believe you. You are making it all up there is just no way it's true."

"Believe whatever you want Sasuke but I speak the truth."

"Humph"

"Aaahhh die! You irritable fool !"

Sakura jumped on Sasuke, knocking him to the ground, and hit him repeatability. He blocked most of her punches , it was not hard because she was not seriously trying to kill him just annoyed. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist when she again tried to punch him. He bent her arm around to her back, she tried with her other arm and he did the same. Sasuke then moved both her arms above her head and rolled her over so he was on top of her pinning her arms above her head.

She was beautiful, even if she tried to frown and look mad I could tell she wasn't. Sakura's eyes smiled with the joy of a thousand love struck girls.

"What are you doing _Mister Mute!"_

_"_Don't call me that."

"Why not."

"Because that's not my name."

"Ha! Fine then What are you doing _Uchiha_!"

"Pinning you to the ground."

"No duh!"

Sakura was right she was no longer that little cry baby he use to know. No now she was a fiery woman who spoke her mind. Her body had filled out in all the right places. Her low cut shirt reveled the curve of her large breasts, her stomach was flat and muscular under his, and Sakura's skin was soft and pale like a newborn baby's. Her pale cheeks held a slight blush, and her plump red lips were parted slightly. Sakura's eyes still shone brightly and her strawberry hair, which had grown out to a little below her hips, was strewn about her face giving her an angelic look.

"Are you just going to stare at me or …"

Suddenly Sasuke's lips were on hers claiming her mouth with a soft passion. He nipped at her lower lip begging for entrance, but Sakura refused him. Her hands sought for a way out of his grip. One of his hands travelled up her smooth leg to her thigh threatening to go higher than they already were. He kissed her lips, her neck, slipping lower down her body. Sakura pulled away and tried to kick him off with her other leg.

"Did you not listen to what I said earlier, if you think your getting anywhere with me you are sorely mistaken!"

"Humph" Sasuke let go of her wrists. He stood up and walk to sit on his bed.

"See it's not like you care anyway!"

'She was wrong.' But he would never tell her that.

"You liked it so why did you pull away."

"I did not like it! And I pulled away because I won't become one of Orochimaru's pawns. I refuse to give him what he wants, and he wants me and you to have a child together. And because I won't have sex with someone who doesn't love me and more importantly someone I don't love."

"Hn, so you don't love me anymore. What a shame it would have made things so much easier."

"I'm sure it would!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long my mom took away my computer for a week and I had to rewrite the second half because it got deleted on accident.**

**Again I'm sorry for the wait but I think this is the longest one yet so it took me awhile but I worked hard on it so please review. I want to know what you think. **

**So if you didn't like something or you thought I should add anything let me know. And if you have any ideas about what should happen next please review I really want to hear you opinion. :)**


	4. What To Do

**What To Do**

**By: Peyton Jayne Adams**

**Major Characters: Sasuke & Sakura, Orochimaru**

**Minor Characters: Kabuto, Itachi, Naruto&Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi**

**Warning: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

_What to do about love? It's such an annoying thing. It never goes away no matter how much you tell yourself that you don't love that person. You can't control love it just happens and when it does there is nothing you can do. Love likes to hibernate for a while and then spring back to life at the last time you could ever expect it or want it to._

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed staring at the woman on the floor. Sakura hadn't moved since he had kissed her. Her hair was still strung all over the floor, her right hand was over her heart and the other was on her stomach, and her legs were still parted but just slightly. Agh she just looked so sexy like that with her red lips open slightly.

'Wait did I just think Sakura was sexy no she's not sexy. She's an annoying little girl who was in love with me. _Was _in love with me. Why do I care if she doesn't love me anymore? It's not like I am in love with her, am I? To tell the truth I always liked Sakura and Naruto. They were like my family. I knew Sakura liked me but I just ignored her and acted like I didn't care. But maybe secretly deep down I enjoyed her attention. Oh my God! this is crazy I don't love Sakura... right. What am I going to do?"

Sasuke was torn from his thoughts when Sakura suddenly asked. "Sasuke do you have a bathroom in this _hell hole_?"

"Yes of course I do"

"Does it have a shower?"

"Ya"

"Well... _where is it?"_

"Through that door."

"Oh, thank you." She said softly as she got up and walked through the door across the room.

* * *

Sakura walked through the bathroom door to fine, to her surprise, a very nice clean bathroom. It was a little bigger than hers; the toilet was close to the far wall and facing horizontal to her. Between her and the toilet there was a long counter with a sink and giant wall mirror. The counter had several drawers and cabinets.

"I wonder what's in them. I mean I doubt Sasuke keeps drawers full of beauty products in his bathroom."

But Sakura's snooping would have to wait till later because she needed a shower and she didn't see one.

"Sasuke said that there was a shower in here, but where it is."

Then Sakura realized that the bathroom was shaped like and "T". The part of the room with the counter and toilet made up the horizontal part of the "T" and the shower made up the veridical part.

"This is so neat. This way when someone walks in and you're in the shower it's not like, Oh hello naked man! That's _so_ awkward."

Sakura took off her combat outfit, which had been torn apart, and placed it on the bench outside the shower. She opened the shower door to turn on the water and realized for the first time that it was see through. Sakura walked back to the door and peered out. Sasuke was sitting with his back to her reading a book.

'Good I'm glad he's preoccupied with something else.'

"Do you need something?"

"Ahh! Um I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't come in here while I'm taking my shower."

"Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Wwhy you little… you were the one who… you just… Aahhgh!" Sakura slammed the door behind her and walked to the shower.

"Why that arrogant little bastard!"

Sakura stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit her face and run down her body. She washed the dirt off her body and out of her hair. Sakura then used the soap Sasuke had in the shower to shampoo her hair, when she was finished she healed all of her cuts and scrapes. Then Sakura turned off the water and step out to dry off and brush her hair out.

"What is up with Sasuke? He's acting strange. If he keeps this up I'll be in danger of falling in love with him all over again. But I know that he doesn't really care for me, much less love me, he's just trying to restore his clan. Sasuke must know what Orochimaru would do with the child, and I can only hope that he wouldn't want that for his child. So why would he do that? I just don't understand. Sasuke knows what Orochimaru has planned, so why would he just go along with it. I know he wants to restore his clan, but what would be the point if Orochimaru just kills his kid. I'm so confused, what am I going to do?"

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown up a lot since Sasuke had left, but so had he.

* * *

Sasuke was torn from the book he was reading, once again, when Sakura opened the bathroom door. His jaw almost hit the floor. When she had opened the door the first time he had known that she was naked, which made it hard for him to concentrate on his book, but she had only poked her head out so he couldn't see anything. This time however she wasn't naked but with what she was wearing she might as well been. Sakura's combat clothes had been torn in the fight, so she was only wearing her black mini shorts and her fish net undershirt. Sakura's hair was still at her hips but instead of being straight it flowed down her back in giant curls.

"What are you looking at?" She said sourly.

"Your hair."

"Oh, ya well it curls when it dries. I usually straighten it though."

"Hn"

"You know it started curling shortly after you left."

"You're blaming your hair problems on me."

"No, I'm just saying. I never really liked it when it was curly because it would remind me of you, so I would always try to straighten it."

"Hn"

"Ok listen up _buddy _I'm trying to have a conversation with you, and I'm not sure if you ever learned this but there are two parts to a conversation. I say something then _you_ have to _answer_."

"Sure"

"Hopeless, you're simply hopeless!"

"…" Sasuke just put his book away and got in bed.

"Fine be that way, but before you go to sleep you _will listen_ to what I have to say. First off I _will_ be sleeping in this bed with you, and you _will _keep your hands to yourself." This got Sasuke's attention. He turned to give her a look, but she ignored it. "And there will be no snappy come backs like "_Why__ would I ever want to touch someone like you." _Second, you _will _give me a tour of this dump tomorrow morning." He again gave her a look and she again ignored it. "Thirdly you _will_ learn to carry on a descent conversation with me before I'm done here. If you want we can start now or we can start tomorrow while you're giving me the tour."

"Fine then, _how are you doing tonight Sakura_?" He said with obvious sarcasm.

"I'm great thank you for asking." She said with a smile. It was the first time he had seen her smile since he left. Sakura's smile still lit up her face, but know it made her look so beautiful. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

'Oh that smirk of his still makes my knees weak, but now instead of making him look arrogant it makes Sasuke look so handsome.'

'What am I going to do?' They thought simultaneously.

* * *

**It's done I hope you like it.**** :)**

**Please, please, please review. If you didn't like something or you thought I should add anything let me know. **

**I****f you have any ideas about what should happen next please review I really want to hear you opinion.**


	5. The Compassionate Smile of a Stranger

**The Compassionate Smile of a Stranger **

**By: Peyton Jayne Adams **

**Major Characters: Sasuke & Sakura, Umi, Orochimaru **

**Minor Characters: Kabuto, Itachi, Naruto & Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi**

**Warning: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head! Come on, come on I want to get my tour started before all the riffraff get up."

"Tour, what tour? Oh my God Sakura it's three in the morning, we only went to sleep four hours ago."

"Exactly, this early in the morning no one should be up that way you can give me my tour in peace."

"Again, what tour?" I said groggily.

"Have you forgotten already Sasuke, you promised me last night that you would give me a tour of the base today."

"No, you came up with that all on your own."

"Don't even start with me Sasuke, you_ will _do what you promised me last night whether you like it or not!"

"Hn"

"If only you talked as much when you were awake as you do when you're asleep."

"What!"

"You didn't actually think I was going to go to sleep in this place. Ha, not till I regain my chakra, and even then I'll be sleeping with one eye open."

"No! What did you mean about talking more in my sleep?"

"Well while I watched you sleep I heard some interesting things, but mostly you just snored really _really _loud."

"I do not snore."

"Ya sure you don't. Now hurry and get dressed you have a tour to give me." And with that Sakura got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"This is not going to be fun." I said mater a factly."

* * *

This was the most ridiculous thing I had ever seen. Here was Sakura, at three thirty in the morning mind you, skipping down the halls of Orochimaru's underground hideout.

"What is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

" It's three fucking thirty in the morning, and your skipping down the halls like half the people here couldn't kill you!"

" Because they can't." She said haughtily

" Oh please Sakura, you know that you don't stand a chance against at least half the people in this hell hole."

" Think what you will Sasuke."

" Hn, disagreeable woman."

" I may be disagreeable, but a least I still have a heart and mind of my own. You heartless, brainless fool!" She spat out angrily before she rushed, a good ten feet, down the hallway ahead of him.

' Ouch that one hurt. I may be cold hearted but not heartless and _certainly_ not brainless. That girl irked him to no end, but he had to admit that she looked rather seductive as her hips swayed, while she sauntered down the hall.

Then she suddenly stopped, and without turning around asked " Who is that?" her voice was quiet as she spoke. When Sasuke reached her he saw what she meant. "She is one of the children sold to Orochimaru by their parents, in order to save themselves. They are used as Orochimaru's servants or in his experiments."

" How cruel. " She whispered

" Life is cruel Sakura deal with it."

" Life isn't cruel Sasuke, it's the people in are lives that are. You being a prime example of this." With that she turned into the child's room.

* * *

The room was filled with cages, 10x10, most filled with odd-looking animals. One however had a little girl in it. 'This is just horrible, I can hardly bare to see this. I must help her, the poor soul.'

I ran to her cage. When I looked inside I saw the little girl was about 11 or 12, she had long curly red hair and bright sea green eyes. Her skin was pale, but clear. The girl startled at my entrance.

"Don't be afraid child." I said with a smile, " I'm as much a prisoner as you, but I have the misfortune to have to live with this _lovely _bastard you see behind me." As soon as she looked behind me she paled even more, and fell to her face.

"Lord Sasuke, are you in good health." She said quickly.

"Hn"

"Hey! Hey don't bow to this bloated jerk." I grabbed the cages bars, "Come now, they may take you freedom but they can't take your pride, and they can't take your hope!"

"Quiet Sakura, you'll get her killed."

"And wouldn't death be better than living in this hell hole, where human beings are treated worst then lab rats!" I yelled angrily.

"No, not when the death you'd be given would be a hundred times more painful then any thing you could even imagine! And knowing Orochimaru he would make it last a hell of a lot longer than the kids natural life span, which isn't that long to began with, so yes Sakura yes for them life as a cowering lab rat is better!"

I was pretty much stunned to silence, but I wouldn't let _him_ know. "Tell her to raise her head." I said quietly

"Raise your head and speak Umi."

"Umi, is that your name. How sweet."

"Yes Lady Sakura."

"_Lady _Sakura. You here that Sasuke she called me Lady Sakura. I think you could learn a thing or two from this girl."

"Don't be ridicules! Besides she was informed of your stay here, and told to call you Lady Sakura."

"Well then you know what I said earlier was true, I'm just as much a prisoner as you." I smiled at Umi.

"That's not true my Lady you are his Lords honored guest."

"More like forced concubine." I laughed," And don't call me Lady; it infers I'm better than you. So using that logic the only people who can call me Lady are Orochimaru, Kabuto, and … _Sasuke_."

"Oh B.S. Sakura you are _so_ not better than me."

"Keep telling yourself that Sasuke. What ever makes you happy."

"Why you little…"

' Hahahahaha! I can just see him mentally strangling me. He is so cuuuuuute when he's angry.' I turned back to the cage containing Umi.

"So little Umi how would you like to get out of this place."

"What!" Sasuke and Umi said at the same time.

"You can't do that Sakura."

"And why not."

"Because she is Orochimaru's slave not yours."

"She is not a slave, she is a child! And she will be mine if that's the only way to free her. She can't live in this cage it's not right."

"This is not a case of _right_ or _wrong._"

"Well it is now! Now tell me how to get into contact with _Snake-boy_."

"Red button."

Sasuke pointed to a big red button on the counter behind me. I ran and pushed the button, when I did Orochimaru's face appeared on the screen in front of me.

"Aahhhh, my lovely Sakura blossom. What can I do for you so early in the morning? Did you and Sasuke have a rough night last night."

"Noooooooo! We did not!"

My face must have been the color of a million cherries, because it was hot as fire.

"I want Umi as my companion."

"Now I can't let you have my Umi, Sakura."

"Well that's just a shame because it's so hard to have "_fun" _with Sasuke if im tense and upset. And Umi is just so sweet and she makes me so happy." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm," Oh well Sasuke's not that interesting any way. I mean who wants to spent time with him."

"Well if you want her that bad then you can have her."

"Great then she can live in the servant rooms adjoining our room."

"Fine, but you and Sasuke sh…" I push the red button again to turn it off before he could finish.

"Well then Sasuke looks like I win. Got the keys" Sasuke walked out of the room, but returned almost instantly with keys. When he unlocked Umi's cage she jumped out and hugged me.

"Thank you, Thank you so so so much!"

"No problem Umi." I hugged her back, then turned her around to walk from her old existence to her new life.

"Welcome Home Umi." I said with I huge smile.

* * *

**Hey guys I can't tell you how sorry I am it's taken me so long to post this but I have had so much crap going on right now it's not even funny. **

**I really hope you enjoyed it please review, tell me what you liked what you didn't like, and please tell me if there is any thing you would like me to add to the story. :)**


	6. The You I Knew Is Not The You I See

**The You I Knew Is Not The You I See**

**By: Peyton Jayne Adams**

**Major Characters: Sasuke & Sakura, Umi, and Orochimaru**

**Minor Characters: Kabuto, Itachi, Naruto & Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi**

**Warning: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

"Ba-chan let me go after Sakura. I know I will find her and I will bring her back. "

"I'm sure you will Naruto, but right now we don't even know were they are. Till then _stay put_!"

"Then let me help the scouting team."

"You'll just get in the way, and be more trouble then help. If you want to find Sakura, sit still and let the professionals handle it."

"But I am a professional!"

"Ya a professional screw- up"

"Ba-chan!"

"Come on Tsunade-san be less harsh with him." Said Hinata

"Oh alright, I'll let you got out with the next search team. They leave tomorrow at five A.M,"

"Thanks Granny, you wont regret it!" Naruto said as he ran out the door.

"I'm not so sure about that. For everyone's safety I'm sending you with him Hinata."

"Hai, Tsunade-san."

* * *

"Well this will be your new room Umi, I hope you like it."

"Like it, I love it!"

"Well I'm glad, but I suggest that you stay in here for the first few days. At least till Sasuke can get these things sorted out."

"Ok."

"Then if you don't need anything else I'll be leavening. Sasuke needs constant supervision."

"Sakura when you see Sasuke-sama what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yes"

"Well to be honest… Dam he's _hot!_ Oh, Sasuke please put a shirt on your blinding me with you gorgeousness… On second thought you can keep it off. No! Put it on. No! Take it off! Man he… is… _fine! _Then he opens his mouth and it's, Ok, put your shirt on and go _die_ in a hole somewhere!" At that Umi dropped to the floor laughing. Her face was so red I thought she pass out from lack of air.

"What's so funny? You asked me what I thought and I gave you my honest opinion, and now your making fun of me." I said with a joking voice.

"Do…. you real… really think…. that." Umi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes I do." I said defensibly. "Sasuke is a very attractive young man, well more like little boy, but he is all the same. He always has been ever since he was two seconds old. Unfortunately he has the personality of a stone wall, and his heart is just as cold and hard."

"Well that's true, but here's a question for you. What about the first second of his life, was he not handsome then?" We both dropped to the floor laughing at that one.

* * *

'Sakura is taking to long to get that girl settled. I've things to do today I don't have time to sit around here waiting on her.'

He got up to go see how much longer she would be, but right before he could nock on the door he heard Sakura say, "Then if you don't need anything else I'll be leavening. Sasuke needs constant supervision." 'What! I resent that.' Then came the girl Umi's voice.

"Sakura when you see Sasuke-sama what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yes"

"Well to be honest… Dam he's _hot!_ Oh, Sasuke please put a shirt on your blinding me with you gorgeousness… On second thought you can keep it off. No! Put it on. No! Take it off! Man he… is… _fine! _Then he opens his mouth and it's, Ok, put your shirt on and go _die_ in a hole somewhere!"

Then he heard a thud as if someone had hit the ground, followed by the little girl's uncontrollable laughter.

'Well that's kind of unexpected. I didn't think that she was that affected by my body, or that she thought I was that annoying.' He leaned in to listen again.

"Do…. you real… really think…. that." Umi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes I do." Sakura said defensibly. "Sasuke is a very attractive young man, well more like little boy, but he is all the same. He always has been ever since he was two seconds old. Unfortunately he has the personality of a stone wall, and his heart is just as cold and hard."

'I'm _not_ a little boy, and what does she mean I have the personality of a stone wall, and my heart is just as cold and hard.'

"That's enough its time to get going!" he yelled while bursting into the room. Then he stopped to find the two girls on the floor laughing.

"_What's so funny_?"

"Oh, Sasuke…. What do…. You….. want." Sakura said while trying to catch her breath.

"Never mind." I grumbled "Just get up. We have work to do."

"What work?"

"Did you think that you were just going to set around here and waste space? You're a being held hostage here and you have slave-like jobs to do. You can't just sit around here acting like a princess."

"Well _excuse_ me for not memorizing kidnapped 101!" she said sarcastically

"You're excused." I said dryly

"Urg! You're such a mood-killer!" she said as she stormed out of the room.

"Maybe it's not my place to say this but, I think you should be more considerate of Lady Sakura's feelings." Umi said

"You're right it's not your place." I said with a sneer, before I followed after Sakura.

'She really does think poor of me doesn't she.'

* * *

"He is just _awful_. The worst, the absolute _worst_!" Sakura yelled as she rushed down the hallway.

Then she was grabbed by the wrist from behind and pulled back into the wall. She then came face to face with dead black eyes, eyes that were too cold to belong to anyone else.

"Sasuke"

"What's your prob

* * *

lem? Why are you so upset?" Sasuke asked

"The worst" She whispered under her breath as she turned her head away.

"What" Sasuke grabbed her chin and turned it to face him.

"I said you're the _WORST_!"

"Hn"

"All I have ever done is love you, love you with all my heart, and time and time again you just throw it back in my face! But for some stupid reason I never gave up. I kept saying to myself that, oh one day he'll love me back, or at least one day he'll come to see me as a good friend, maybe even a sister, and I could live with that. Just please don't hate if you feel anything towards me please don't let it be hatred! But that's all it's ever been. You have never felt anything but contempt and hatred towards me!"

"I never hated you, you were just annoying. And you still are!"

"Well at least I'm still the same, you on the other hand, I don't even recognize you anymore!"

"The you I knew is not the you I see."

* * *

**Please review! I love to get your reviews and it really helps me. So let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. **


	7. Visitor

**Visitor**

**By: Peyton Jayne Adams**

**Major Characters: Sasuke & Sakura, Umi, Orochimaru (OOC)**

**Minor Characters: Kabuto, Itachi, Naruto & Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi (OOC)**

**Warning: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

_"All I have ever done is love you, love you with all my heart, and time and time again you just throw it back in my face! But for some stupid reason I never gave up. I kept saying to myself that, oh one day he'll love me back, or At least one day he'll come to see me as a good friend, maybe even a sister, and I could live with that. Just please don't hate me if you feel anything towards me please don't let it be hatred! But that's all it's ever been. You have never felt anything but contempt and hatred towards me!"_

_"I never hated you, you were just annoying. And you still are!"_

_"Well at least I'm still the same, you on the other hand, I don't even recognize you anymore!" she said as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek, then in a soft voice she said, "The you I knew is not the you I see in front of me now. "Sakura looked up at me with a sad face and when I looked into her eyes they seemed dead. They no longer shown with happiness or hope. And when she spoke her voice resounded with the same loss._

* * *

"I hold on to the memories from when we were kids because they are the only thing I have left of you. They are the only piece of happiness I have left, because after you left there were no happy times for us. Everyone in the village was affected by your loss, not just team seven."

She sucked in a breath of air to calm herself before she continued.

"After Naruto's team came back without you the whole village fell into a state of morning. There was a quiet and stillness that hung over the village like a dark unmoving cloud." Then her once dull eyes flared to life again, this time with anger.

"You always thought that our village looked down on you, that we just thought of you as some powerful tool, or that we were scared of you, "the last and terrifying Uchiha", but you were wrong! Our village loved you. You were the village's child; you were the pride and joy of The Leaf. Everyone feared you had been kidnapped or killed, and when they found out you had left they were heartbroken! They …"

"They thought I had left and betrayed the village just like my brother, and they wanted me brought back to be killed! Right, I'm right aren't I?" I yelled out in anger.

"No your wrong!" she yelled back tears now streaming down her cheeks, "They await the day you will return, for the same reason I do." She said in a softer voice, tears still falling. Then her hand reached up to caress my cheek, "Because we love you and we miss you"

With that she turned out of my grasp and ran down the hallway. I was in a "somewhat" state of shock as I put my hand over the place where hers had been just moments before.

* * *

Sakura ran, faster and faster, away from the boy she loved, but would never let herself love again. The heart she had so desperately tried to put back together was breaking apart again, and that pain only made the tears fall harder. Her tears fell over her cheeks as a waterfall cascades over the cliff, in an unending and uncontrollable stream of hurt and pain.

Thankfully due to the early hour not to many people were in the hall to witness her humiliation. And she certainly wasn't going to give anyone that opportunity now. No way she'd let them see her balling like a silly little child.

When Sakura finally stopped to wipe the blinding tears from her eyes, she felt a light breeze against her skin. She followed the smell of fresh air till she found herself above ground. It wasn't actually until she was above the ground that she realized she had ever been under it.

"Shouldn't be much of a surprise though, snakes love dark cold places." She whispered to herself.

She walked over to a large oak tree and sat at its base with her back to its rough bark, knees pulled up as close to her chest as she could get them.

"I don't know what made me flip out over something so stupid. I mean it's not like Sasuke was acting any different then he normally does. Nope! He was the same heartless cares-so-much-about-others-feeling guy he's always been..."

"So why did I start crying. I was acting as if I had confessed my undying love for him and he'd cruelly shot me down again!"

"Probably cause you finally realized that you still love him." Came an oh to familiar voice from behind her.

"Itachi! Wwwh… what… how…" Sakura barely got out. Shock obvious in her voice.

"It doesn't matter how all that matters is the what"

"Well what's the What!"

"Hello to you to Sakura" he said, while wiping away the remainder of her tears.

"Hello Itachi" she said in a less than welcoming tone, as she pulled away from him.

"That hurts Sakura, it really does."

"Not as much as you hurt Sasuke."

"I know this is your favorite topic for conversation Sakura, but I don't have time for that today."

"Well then what's so important that you would grace me with your presents."

"I want you to go ahead with Orochimaru's plan and have sex with Sasuke."

* * *

"WHY!" Sasuke yelled as he punched his bedroom wall.

"Why should I care if Sakura is upset? I shouldn't care that she's crying because of me, I never did before."

"Oh now I don't believe that."

Sasuke whirled around so fast it's a surprise he didn't give himself whiplash.

"Umi" he said in a dangerously hushed tone that made her pale considerably.

"Hai" she said quickly, with a small jump.

"I thought that I that told you already, this is none of your business."

"I know but…"

"No buts! You may be Sakura's little "companion" but your nothing but a little annoying girl to me, and you have no business sticking your nose where it's no wanted."

"How do you know Sakura doesn't want me sticking my nose in this, cause from my point of view you two could use a mediator." She said so quickly he might have missed it if he didn't have such superior hearing.

"We don't need a mediator because there is nothing to mediate."

"Really cause from where I stand it's pretty obvious that you have feelings for Sakura, your just too much of a natural born jerk of an ice cube to realize it."

"Oh that's definitely not a natural born trait." Came Itachi's mischievous voice.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks so much for continuing to read my story even though I've been so bad about updating quickly. I do try to right a good story but I'm kinda a perfectionist about it, plus you have no idea how swamped with homework I've been. School is ridiculous!**

**Anyway I'm super glad you read my story and Please, Please review! It helps me so much to read your feedback. So review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't like.**


End file.
